Wings of Fire Legends: Oceanseeker
by Rockpool the Seawing
Summary: Oceanseeker has lived on Pantala his whole life. He always knew he was different, but a certain discovery flings him into the chaos of the Seawing-Nightwing war - and he's the only one who can stop it. Oceanseeker has to try to bring peace to the tribes before it spreads to all of Pyrrhia.


**Hello readers! Welcome to my first fanfiction. Sorry if there is any errors. Tell me what you think about it. Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

The storm blew fiercely outside Algae's cave, sending a spray of tiny droplets onto her scales, as she shivered outrageously. The wind howled in her ears as it blew around her, sending dust all over the cave. _Will he be safe?_ She thought as she tightened her grasp around her precious treasure. An egg, her egg. She ran her talons along the small grooves and indentations in the dragon's delicate capsule. Its dark gloomy black stood out against Algae's bright blue scales, but blended in softly with the walls of the caves around her. Algae risked a glance outside of the cave but all she could see was the smoky grey of the storm brewing. _Where is ShadowBringer? _Although the egg was a hybrid, which were shunned in the Nightwing kingdom – wouldn't he still want to see his egg hatch? Wasn't that more important than some rule? Her cave was quite some distance away from the Nightwing Island, could he not find it? Images filled her head of him caught in the storm, his wings getting more and more tired as he ran out of stamina, and eventually drowned in the ocean. Algae shook her head. She couldn't let her think of those things or she might come to believe them as true. Finally, in the midst of the storm she saw the black silhouette of a dragon approaching. Relief swept over as she greeted the Nightwing.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was starting to think you got lost-"Algae was cut off by the other dragon as he grunted in anger. As he stepped out of the storm his features came into focus and she found that he was in fact not ShadowBringer, but Thoughtful instead.

"Uh what are you doing here? Where is ShadowBringer?" Algae demanded rashly. Thoughtful was one of the few Nightwings ShadowBringer had told about Algae. _What happened now? _He took a step forwards, and then decidedly stepped back, obviously choosing his next words wisely. Meanwhile, Algae clutched her egg closer as she hissed at him.

"Queen StarSpeaker's orders, I'm sorry, but after You-Know-Who she does not wish to ever see a hybrid again. If I let this one live, she'll hurt Whiteout. I can't let that happen." He took a determined step towards Algae and clasped his giant talons round her egg and began trying to wrestle it off her. _No! There has to be another way!_

"How could you do this to us? We trusted you!" Algae slashed her talons across his face, and a small stream of bright red blood trickled down his face. Algae instantly felt guilty. No matter how angry she was, deep down he was still her friend. Thoughtful raised his talons to retaliate, but stopped abruptly. Algae watched his eyes drop in shame and his shoulders relax.

"I can't do this to you. I'm sorry, but Whiteout is all I have left. Please at least hide the egg, or send it to be raised in the sea kingdom. She's all I have." Thoughtful said softly, a single tear falling from his bright lime eyes. _I have to help him,_ Algae thought sadly. She always knew this life would never work out for her, but inside she had glimmer of hope that maybe she could just be happy.

She sighed, "I know what I will do. StarSpeaker said one of his old friends went off to find the lost continent, I know we will be safe there. Tell ShadowBringer where I've gone." Really, she had no idea what would happen but she just had to trust that things would work out okay for them in the end. Thoughtful gave her a sombre nod as she spread her wings and lifted out into the sky. She felt the icy blow of the wind and the powerful push of the falling rain as she headed north, towards the lost continent.

Algae had been swimming and flying non-stop for days. After a few hours the storm had ceased, but she still felt the blow of the winds pushing against when she tried to fly. Her muscles ached and her scales moaned in agony. That's why she had resorted to swimming. She had no idea if she was anywhere close, but she had to keep going, a dragonet couldn't hatch in the cold, harsh sea.

Algae found a current and tilted her wings to let it take control of her swimming. As she flowed on in the empty lifeless abyss, she clutched her precious cargo and imagined what life would be like if she reached the island. What if the dragons didn't except her? Even if they did, would her dragonet be accepted if he was so different? Questions continued to fill her head as she stared at the sand below her. Algae lost track of time, as millions of scenarios began to fill her head. _I should check the time of day, _Algae thought as the water splashed around her head; her head exiting the water. Ahead she saw a ginormous island filled with bright green trees and luscious sandy beaches.

_This is it._

_The lost continent._


End file.
